Faculty Room
The Faculty Room is located on the first floor in the west wing of Akademi High School. First Appearance In early builds, the Faculty Room was called the "Faculty Office" and was located on the first floor of Akademi High School, as the second and last room on the left. It was completely empty, and had grey floors and white walls. In the May 24th, 2015 Build, this room had a bookshelf, a table with chairs, a couple of boxes, a photocopier, and a potted plant on a desk. The design was for that build only and was removed in a later build. Second Appearance There are six desks arranged in a single block in the middle of the room. Each desk is cluttered with books and stationary supplies. On the walls around the room, there is a speaker, a wall clock and a bulletin board. Other furniture include some bookshelves, chairs, tables, boxes, garbage cans, a printer and a coffee machine. Use Teachers and other faculty members will stay here during lunchtime, before and after school. During classtime, the room is monitored by the gym teacher. There is an answer sheet on the desk that Ayano can use to expel a rival. If she steals the answer sheet, she can give it to Info-chan to duplicate. Stealing the sheet produces a sound that will attract nearby NPCs, if Ayano is seen by a faculty member while stealing the sheet, she will get sent to the Guidance Counselor. After the paper has been copied, she must place a sheet back onto the table to not get caught, while the extra answer sheet goes in the rival's desk. If the answer sheet is not placed back inside the faculty room, a teacher will notice the paper is missing and change all the answers, forfeiting the opportunity to expel the rival. When class is not in session, students with the Teacher's Pet personality will run directly to the faculty room in order to report something. If a faculty member finds a suspicious weapon on the ground, she will bring in in the faculty room, making it harder for Ayano to take back the weapon. In the future, the faculty room will play a role in several different aspects of the game. https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/30/may-preview-16/ *Extremely important items (like keys that will allow the player to access the tranquilizer, poison, or acid) will be located in the faculty room, guarded by teachers during most of the day. *Any screams heard within earshot of the faculty room will cause the teachers to go investigate, so causing trouble near the faculty room will be especially dangerous. Bugs *Ayano can clip through most of the bookshelves and lockers in this room. Trivia *The room was renovated and renamed in the November 15th, 2015 Build, but wasn't fully furnished until the March 16th, 2016 Build. More furniture was added in the June 29th, 2016 Build. *There used to be an Easter Egg in the form of a book written by Senpai called How to Hentai without Hentai-ing. It was located on the bookshelf. YandereDev has declared this non-canon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623268508676194304 **As of the December 16th, 2016 Build, the book has been re-implemented into the game. It is now located in the safe in the Headmaster's Office, during Mission Mode. *The desk that Shiori Risa sits at has three notes, one of them says "Speak to Senpai" another says "Bake a Cake for Senpai". *The desk that Rino Fuka sits at has a to-do list with two separate notes. On the yellow note it says, "Advise staff about suspicious individuals sighted near school zone" On the purple note it says, "Inform students of suspicious individuals sighted nearby". *In the bookshelves, there are several books called "How to Murder for Love." *There is a box cutter called "?" on a table, it's use is unknown as it does not appear in your inventory. Gallery Facultyroomnewoml.png|Faculty Room. March 31st, 2016. Nov15th faculty room.png|Faculty Room. November 15th, 2015. Faculty Office(HUD).jpg|Faculty Office HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Screenshot 5.png|Faculty Room before the November 15th, 2015 Build. WIPFacultyRoom.png|WIP of the Faculty Room. Photo_1-1460676893.png|A furnished Faculty Office that was replaced. Hentaihentai.jpg|Senpai's book. FacultyProp1.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp2.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp3.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp4.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp5.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp6.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp7.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp8.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp9.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp10.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp11.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. Gt.png|Sticky Notes from Faculty room. Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Unprogrammed Category:First Floor Category:Faculty (Club)